Queer as Folk - New York
by SoDarling
Summary: Saison 1-Episode 20: Brian a obtenu un poste au sein de la très prestigieuse agence de publicité Kennedy&Collins. Il est parti sans un regard en arrière. Cinq ans après, il est associé dans l'entreprise et tout se passe plutôt bien. Il rentre pour la première fois à Pittsburgh pour une visite avant de retourner à sa petit vie. Mais des fois, la vie réserve de nombreuses surprises.
1. New York

**≈ New York - Juin 2007 ≈ **

C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point il était facile de s'adapter aux nouvelles choses. New York était tout ce qu'il aimait : bruyante, brillante, fantastique, infatigable, toujours prête à faire la fête, indomptable. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans cette ville aux multiples facettes et ethnies.

Il s'était fondu dans la masse dès le premier jour. C'était tellement différent de Pittsburgh : c'était grisant. Il n'était personne parmi ces gens : il pouvait recommencer une nouvelle vie sans se soucier de son âge, de sa famille, des contraintes de la proximité.

Il était devenu quelqu'un rapidement. Il était partenaire de l'entreprise depuis deux ans, possédait un appartement luxueux de l'Upper East Side, surplombant Central Park. Quand on lui avait proposé le poste, aucun de ses employeurs ne se serait douté qu'il monterait les échelons aussi vite, surtout pas celui qu'il avait sauté pendant cette cérémonie, des années auparavant.

Les hommes étaient plus chauds les uns que les autres, les clubs fabuleux et les Starbucks florissaient à tous les coins de rues, sans parler des boutiques de luxe. Sa garde-robe avait été ravie de rencontrer la cinquième avenue.

Les adieux à la famille avaient fait honneur à la tradition Novotny-Honeycut. Il avait d'ailleurs été surpris de voir à quel point Emmett s'était maîtrisé sur ce coup-là. Debbie avait pleuré comme Michael. Lindsay l'avait engueulé en privé et lui en voulait mais elle avait vite changé d'avis. Ted l'avait remercié de partir – il y aurait enfin de la compétition dans les backrooms maintenant que le beau mec de Liberty allait jouer sur d'autres terrains. Emmett s'était moqué de lui sur une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver et Vic lui avait donné toutes les bonnes adresses dont il se rappelait.

Il avait été soulagé de ne pas voir Justin ce soir-là. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un autre pot de colle pleurant sur son départ. Il ne savait même pas si Justin était dans sa chambre ou à l'extérieur quand ils avaient dîné, mais ce qui était sûr c'est que personne n'en dit un mot.

Et maintenant il vivait la grande vie. Il n'était pas retourné dans sa ville natale depuis son départ malgré les coups de fil incessants de Michael et Debbie. Lindsay venait de temps en temps avec Gus : comme promis, il l'avait fait faire le tour de tous les musées de la ville. Gus était un petit garçon intelligent et talentueux : il était content de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son fils.

Durant les six dernières années, il avait voyagé à travers le monde : Paris, Amsterdam, Londres, Berlin, Johannesburg, Sydney. Dieu qu'il aimait son travail !

Et pour la première fois depuis six ans, il rentrait à Pittsburgh.


	2. Brian & Gus

**Second chapître mis en ligne de ma première fan fiction, j'espère que ça va plaira ! (C'est un peu court pour le moment, ne vous en faîtes pas c'est normal, ce n'est que le début) **

**~ Darling ~**

« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons entamer notre descente sur Pittsburgh. … »

Brian ferma les yeux et soupira. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils ne s'acharneraient pas trop sur lui : il faisait ça pour Gus... parce qu'il serait en voyage pendant son anniversaire.

Il franchit les portes de la zone voyageur et posa sa valise à temps pour réceptionner son fils.

-Papa ! s'écria le petit garçon en se jetant sur lui.

-Hey Sonny Boy !

-T'es là ! T'es là !

-Comme tu peux en juger.

Il sourit, se baissa et souleva son fils.

Il sentit la pression de son retour s'évaporer quand Gus l'embrassa.

Lindsay le rejoignit et l'embrassa à son tour.

-Tu as fait bon voyage ?

-La première classe n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

-Papa ? Pourquoi y a une école dans l'avion ?

-Ce n'est pas une école Gus, c'est un coin de l'avion qui est mieux que l'autre.

-Ah ! Comme quand on vient te voir ou quand on va voir Granny à Miami ?

-Voilà !

Lindsay riait, le plus discrètement possible malgré tout.

-Alors ? Est-ce qu'ils sont tous massés dehors à attendre l'entrée en scène du maître ?

-Non papa ! T'es bête ! Ils sont à la maison ! Ils ont mis plein de choses au mur et ils ont sorti des bouteilles que moi et Jenny on a pas le droit de toucher.

-Gus ! C'est une surprise !

Il explosa de rire : il pouvait toujours compter sur son fils pour lui sauver la mise.

Lindsay soupira.

-Allez viens maman, faisons face aux requins ensemble, rit-il.

-Papa ! Mema et Oncle Michael et GranMa sont pas des requins, déclara Gus.

-C'est une expression Gus, expliqua Lindsay.

Il déposa Gus par terre, lui prit la main et ils sortirent tous les trois de l'aéroport. Il ne leur fallut qu'une demi-heure pour atteindre la maison.

**A suivre...**


	3. Retrouvailles à Pittsburgh

**Bonsoir à tous mes petits Darlings ! Je remue d'impatience à vous donner la suite car j'avoue que jusqu'à là il n'y a pas beaucoup de consistance même si y a pas beaucoup de public pour l'instant x) enfin c'est que le début bref bonne lecture!**

**~Darling~**

-Tu es prêt ?

-J'aurai préféré une douche et des vêtements propres à un repas familial bruyant, mais bon.

-Tu restes avec nous, hein papa ?

Il eut un instant d'hésitation : passer trois jours sous le même toit que deux lesbiennes et deux enfants ne faisait pas parti de son plan.

-Tu pourras t'installer dans l'atelier.

-S'il te plaît, Papa ! Après je te verrai plus pendant looooooooongtemps.

-D'accord, céda-t-il avec un soupir de résignation.

-Ouais ! -Si tu pouvais faire semblant d'être un minimum surpris, ça m'éviterait des problèmes, signala Lindsay.

-Rassure-moi, il y aura de la viande à manger ?

-Bien entendu. Diététique et sans calorie, se moqua-t-elle.

Il soupira.

-Allez, courage !

Lindsay ouvrit la porte, il posa sa valise dans un coin de l'entrée et enleva son manteau. Plus vite il irait, plus vite il en aurait fini avec les grandes retrouvailles. Il entra dans le salon et, même préparé, il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand ils se mirent tous à crier.

-Quelle surprise. Mon Dieu, j'ai failli mourir.

Debbie fit une grimace.

-Menteur.

Il sourit et Gus s'accrocha à son pantalon.

-C'est ma faute GranMa.

-Oh Gussie. GranMa ne t'en veux pas, chéri.

Gus fit un clin d'œil à son père quand Debbie se pencha pour l'embrasser. C'était bien son fils.

Debbie manqua de lui briser deux côtes en le serrant dans ses bras. Michael lui fit un sourire compatissant et vint l'embrasser à son tour.

-C'est bon de te revoir.

-Hey Mikey, fais attention, ton mari pourrait se faire des idées.

-Aucune chance. Brian, salua un grand homme.

-Ben.

C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait la nouvelle moitié de Michael. Après que David soit parti, Michael était finalement resté à Pittsburgh. Ca ne l'avait pas beaucoup étonné : après tout, Michael ne pouvait rester loin de sa famille, ou les communications téléphoniques l'auraient ruiné très vite.

Apparemment, Michael avait grandi et s'était fondé une famille. Il avait un mari et, ensemble, avaient adopté un adolescent en pleine crise doté d'un passé bien chargé prénommé Hunter. Michael aimait les gens compliqués.

Emmett était devenu célèbre dans l'organisation de réceptions huppées : un travail digne d'un homo avec des goûts vestimentaires plus que douteux.

-Hey Bri !

-Théodore.

Ted avait, quant à lui, changé de boîte après quelques temps. Sans doute avant de se faire virer pour conduite indécente sur son lieu de travail. Son nouveau poste dans une entreprise plus dynamique avait l'air de lui réussir : il ne partageait plus les locaux avec des comptables tous plus insipides les uns que les autres. C'était presque agréable de le voir. Mélanie vint le saluer comme à son habitude sans effusion avec le bébé dans les bras. La petite fille de Michael s'agitait déjà, promettant d'être un véritable monstre. Vic et son compagnon vinrent le saluer à leur tour.

Brian se dit que ça se passait bien mieux que prévu.

-Allez, offrons lui un verre avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, se moqua Vic en lui tapant l'épaule.

Brian sourit et s'installa sur le canapé, Gus grimpant sur ses genoux une seconde après.

-Alors, raconte-nous New York !

-Brillant. Sexy.

-L'environnement idéal pour toi, il semblerait.

Vic raconta les derniers potins glanés entre Liberty Avenue et les réceptions mondaines qu'il organisait avec Emmett.

Brian apprécia de ne pas être le centre de la conversation et fut heureux de constater que tout était comme avant : il restait plutôt en retrait, écoutait, plaçait ses commentaires sarcastiques au bon moment, faisant couiner les lesbiennes de dégoût et s'attirant les claques affectueuses de Debbie.

Les bonnes vieilles habitudes avaient repris leurs droits et il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien ça.

Vic l'avait bien aidé les premiers temps à New York. Il y avait vécu longtemps et avait gardé de bons contacts là-bas. Juste assez pour que Brian ne soit pas dépaysé et trouve les bons coins rapidement et facilement. Brian l'appelait de temps en temps pour lui parler de certaines nouvelles découvertes dans la Grande Pomme, Vic n'y étant plus retourné depuis qu'il était tombé malade.

Brian secoua la tête en entendant la fin d'une blague d'Emmett, sourit, finit sa bière et passa à table avec les autres. Il s'installa à coté de son fils et de Michael. Il tourna la tête et s'arrêta un moment devant le tableau qui surplombait la cheminée. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans les couleurs chaudes et vives de la toile. Il ne releva pas les regards embarrassés autour de lui. Mélanie posa le bébé dans sa chaise.

-C'est un cadeau de Justin pour la naissance de Jenny, dit-elle sans même le regarder.

Il ne s'était pas tendu et quiconque lui disant le contraire se serait pris une remarque bien sentie dans la figure. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que personne n'avait encore prononcé son nom. Il était d'ailleurs impressionné de voir à quel point Debbie s'était maîtrisée.

-Il a fait des progrès, commenta-t-il sans vraiment prêter attention au reste.

-Jus m'a appris à faire de la peinture ! Tu veux voir ?

-Plus tard, chéri, répondit Lindsay. D'abord on mange.

-D'accord ! Bon appétit ! s'exclama Gus.

Il sourit devant l'énergie du garçon.

Un peu plus tard, dans la cour derrière la maison, sa cigarette à la bouche, il ne sursauta même pas quand Michael commença à lui parler. Cette habitude-là, il ne l'avait pas perdu.

-Ca va ?

-C'est un peu trop d'un coup. Toute cette nourriture presque végétarienne et cette dose de famille, répondit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Michael sourit et lui piqua sa cigarette pour en tirer une taffe.

-Le professeur ne va pas apprécier ce plongeon soudain dans la nicotine.

-Tu as toujours eu une mauvaise influence.

-Où est ton adolescent rebelle ?

-Il finit ses examens. Sa première année de droit se finit dans une semaine.

-Intéressant comme choix de carrière.

-Il a dit : « Pour mettre en taule ces enculés qui battent, forcent et violent les enfants. ». Il essaye toujours de parler de castration en plus qu'une condamnation à perpétuité.

-Très… pacifiste.

-Tu comprends pourquoi il nous rend si fier.

-Je vois ça.

-Alors Monsieur le partenaire, tu fais quelque chose d'autre dans la vie que travailler, boire et baiser ?

-L'essentiel Mikey. Voyager. Le dernier en date était Paris.

-Tu as fait Versailles et le bateau-mouche ?

-Plutôt l'Amnesia et le Marais.

-Intéressant choix de tourisme.

-Je ne fais pas de tourisme, je travaille.

-Aucun intérêt.

-Serais-tu devenu un gentil homme au foyer ?

-Je deviendrais fou en quelques heures. Non, le magasin marche plutôt bien en ce moment, surtout avec la boutique Internet.

-Quelle belle invention que celle-là.

-Hey ! Si je devais compter sur toi, je n'aurais jamais de tes nouvelles ! Tu détestes le téléphone dès que ça n'est pas pour le sexe et tu ne viens jamais. Heureusement qu'il y a les mails.

Il sourit malgré lui. Michael le connaissait bien. Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux avant que Debbie ne les appelle pour le dessert.

-Il vaut mieux qu'on y aille.

-On ne sait jamais avec quel ustensile de cuisine Deb peut venir nous chercher.

Michael se mit à rire et lui donna une tape dans le dos.


	4. Dans mon monde

**Bonjour/soir (tout dépendra quand vous recevrez ce nouveau chapitre) bonne lecture & à bientôt!**

**~Darling~**

Brian se demandait vraiment ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter de rester sous le toit des lesbiennes.

Le plafond de l'atelier était bas, ce qui lui avait valu une belle bosse quand il était rentré du Babylon. Malgré tout, il avait pu passer un peu plus de temps avec Gus, ce qu'il ne pourrait plus faire avant plusieurs mois.

Son retour avait été infernal. Un homme avait été pris qu'une crise de panique – s'il prenait la première classe c'était pour éviter les enfants et les hystériques. Il soupira de bonheur en se glissant dans ses draps.

Il aimait cet appartement et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il faudrait une catastrophe naturelle avant qu'il ne se sépare du lit.

Il en était déjà à son deuxième latte quand il s'installa dans son bureau. Cynthia le suivit et s'installa dans l'une des chaises de cuir en face de lui pour faire le point sur les événements de la journée.

Il bénissait le fait qu'il ait pu emmener son assistante en quittant Ryder. Il ne serait jamais arrivé là sans elle, et puis elle était beaucoup plus drôle et intéressante que les greluches qu'il avait eues avant.

-Bon week-end ?

-Très… domestique.

-Ouch. Je suppose que le Babylon n'a pas suffit à faire passer cette abomination ?

-Non, en effet. Il me faudra quelques jours avant que les traces du week-end ne disparaissent.

Cynthia le dévisagea une minute et il sourit, ses cheveux couvrant heureusement la bosse. La perfection était de mise dans ce travail.

-Tu as une réunion avec le conseil d'administration à 10 heures. Les planches Evian sont sur ton bureau et attendent ton accord.

-Est-ce que je dois exercer mes cordes vocales avant ?

-Peut-être bien. Elles sont meilleures que les précédentes.

-Encore heureux sinon il y aura des licenciements.

-Déjeuner avec Donahue et Brown à 12h30.

-Il est probable que je passerai une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec eux. Nous devons discuter de la prochaine campagne.

-La salle de réunion sera prête pour 14 heures.

-Parfait. Autre chose ?

Cynthia lui sourit et secoua la tête.

-Tu as l'air plus relaxé qu'en partant.

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

-Et comment va Steve ?

-D'accord plus un mot. Je disparais, soupira Cynthia en sortant.

Il sourit et termina son latte avant de se remettre au travail. Il était en pleine forme ce matin : la veille, Brown avait signé un renouvellement du contrat pour trois ans. Le seul bémol restait le perfectionnisme exacerbé du porte-parole de Klein : ce type pouvait être une véritable plaie. Heureusement, il n'était pas du genre à renoncer devant un défi et les nouvelles planches pour la campagne semblaient plus que prometteuses.

La commission qu'il allait toucher pour ces deux contrats lui permettraient de payer les dernières traites de son appartement.


	5. Problème à l'agence

**& c'est partis pour un autre chapître ou il y aura beaucoups de surprises ! GO!**

**~Darling~**

-Brian ! On a un problème au département Artistique ! Tu dois venir tout de suite ! S'écria Cynthia en débarquant dans son bureau.

Il sortit de son bureau en suivant son assistante à la hâte. Quand il entra dans les bureaux de l'équipe artistique, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'odeur de brûlé. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au dispositif incendie pour se déclencher, inondant le matériel et les travaux en attente.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Les visages trempés se tournèrent vers lui, les regards paniqués.

La voix de Brian vibrait de colère comme jamais ils ne l'avaient entendu auparavant. Des têtes allaient tomber.

-Je veux des explications. Immédiatement !

-Jenkins a oublié d'éteindre le dispositif et avec la loupe et la chaleur, expliqua une voix tremblante, visiblement une stagiaire qui n'avait rien à perdre, comparé aux autres.

-Vous allez me dire que personne n'a remarqué que ça brûlait ? Vous êtes plus de douze dans ces bureaux ! Personne ne me fera croire qu'il n'y a que Jenkins qui se soit servi de ce matériel, et si c'est le cas, vous pouvez me croire, vous avez tous un problème. Chacun de vous doit s'en servir pour vérifier les impressions et les photos! Où est Evens ?

-Le DA est en rendez-vous avec la direction depuis tôt ce matin.

Brian essaya de retrouver son calme sans y arriver. Il y avait probablement tout le matériel à remplacer, sans compter la perte de temps et d'argent.

-La bonne nouvelle est qu'une seule tête va tomber. La moins bonne est que vous allez tous, je dis bien tous, rester travailler toutes les nuits à partir d'aujourd'hui tant que les dommages n'auront pas été réparés, voire le travail achevé. Nous avons des délais, et si vous ne voulez pas que des rapports soient rédigés ou qu'il y ait des retenues sur vos salaires, vous avez intérêt à faire acte de présence. Jenkins ! Dans mon bureau sur le champ ! Les autres, récupérez ce qui peut encore l'être !

Il s'éloigna un peu.

-Cynthia veille à ce que Jenkins reste dans mon bureau jusqu'à mon retour. Il faut que je voie la direction.

-Bien boss. D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers la salle de conférence.

-Hélène, est-ce qu'Evens et la direction sont là ?

-Oui. Il y a un problème ?

-On peut dire ça. Client ?

-Réunion interne.

Il ne lui fallut que ces deux mots pour entrer brutalement dans la salle, faisant sursauter les membres présents dans la pièce.

-Brian ! Nous sommes en réunion !

-Si c'est pour son avancement, oubliez. Le département artistique est en zone sinistrée.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Que l'un des membres de son équipe a vraisemblablement mal appris les choses à faire pour prévenir un incendie. Le système a probablement détruit la plupart de nos travaux actuels.

-Comment !?

-Thomas Jenkins a visiblement mal appris son travail en tant qu'assistant directeur.

-C'est impossible, protesta le directeur en question.

-Allez jeter un œil. Prévoyez l'imper, répliqua Brian.

-Il me semble évident que Jenkins sera renvoyé dans la journée.

-Bien entendu. Nous allons perdre beaucoup d'argent avec cette histoire, constata Collins

-L'équipe et moi-même allons nous occuper de rattraper cette erreur. J'y veillerai. Le matériel sera remplacé dans la journée, j'ai déjà contacté les fournisseurs. L'équipe technique est déjà sur les lieux pour voir ce qui est récupérable. Les locaux étant inutilisables, nous travaillerons dans l'espace réunion en attendant. Je vous laisse décider du sort d'Evens.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il disparut, une longue soirée et semaine en perspective.

-Brian ?

-Hm ?

Cynthia s'approcha de son bureau et déposa un café sur son bureau. Il la remercia d'un regard.

-Est-ce que tu as dormi ces derniers jours ?

-Dormir est un luxe que je ne peux pas me permettre compte tenu de la situation.

-L'équipe artistique me fait dire que nous serons dans les temps pour les rendus des plus gros projets de la société. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de retard. Ces cinq jours ont été productifs.

-Fais-moi penser à donner une prime de fin d'année à celui qui a pensé à mettre le système d'enregistrement sur serveur externe en place.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, sourit-elle.

Brian se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil et but une gorgée de café noir et brûlant. Il retint presque un gémissement de bonheur.

-Si tu avais ce qu'il faut entre les jambes, je t'aurai baisé sur l'instant.

-Heureusement que j'ai appris à voir tes compliments.

Il lui sourit.

-Les locaux seront prêts demain. Lyons a mis en place une liste de noms pour les entretiens. Le directeur artistique est déjà engagé. Lewis Carlton. Il est expérimenté, recommandé et très connu.

-La seule chose que je veux savoir c'est s'il est plus compétent que l'autre abruti.

-Tu ne l'as jamais aimé celui-là, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Il faut croire que j'avais raison. Il faut encore qu'on engage un directeur artistique junior. Ça sera plus efficace qu'un assistant. Ils pourront confronter leurs avis et nous aurons un avis jeune et dynamique en plus de celui professionnel et expérimenté.

-Le conseil a adopté l'idée.

-Bien entendu. Je suis génial.

Cynthia éclata de rire.

-Alors quels noms y a-t-il sur cette fameuse liste ?

-Des noms de graphistes qui commencent à être connus dans le milieu, ainsi que de freelance avec qui nous avons déjà travaillé. Que l'élite de l'élite.

-J'aime cette idée.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Cynthia se leva, reprenant son professionnalisme.

-Entrez.

-Brian.

-Adam.

-Ecoute, j'ai un problème de dernière minute, mon père a été admis à l'hôpital. Est-ce que tu pourrais me remplacer pour les entretiens aujourd'hui. Kennedy et Collins exigent que ce soit un associé qui s'occupe du recrutement. Je sais c'est une corvée.

Brian fit une grimace légère.

-J'ai une bonne bouteille de whisky irlandais de côté dans mon bureau, renchérit Adam.

-D'accord.

-Merci, je te la fais porter dans une minute. Pour t'aider à te remettre du supplice.

L'homme quitta la pièce et Cynthia lui jeta un regard.

-On trinquera après les heures de bureau.

Elle sourit à son tour et quitta la pièce.


	6. Le retour de Justin

**Coucou à tous! Déjà plus de 100 reviews! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça va continuer d'évoluer bref assez parler, bonne lecture !**

**~Darling~**

Il respira un grand coup. Les entretiens n'étaient pas du tout son truc. Il détestait ça. Il en était à son dixième candidat en l'espace de cinq heures et il désespérait déjà. Certains étaient talentueux sans avoir la poigne, d'autres avaient la tchatche mais pas le talent et ceux qui avaient les deux étaient bien trop moyens pour ce poste.

C'était toujours pareil. Ils avaient renoncé à lui laisser faire les entretiens à son plus grand plaisir parce qu'il était « trop sélectif et pointilleux ». Ce qui était une qualité pour la plupart des choses sauf celle-ci.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas demander à des gamins de moins de 25 ans d'être des génies de la pub et de la communication mais après le fiasco de la semaine passée, il ne pouvait pas négliger l'importance de la tâche.

-Mr Kinney ? Le prochain candidat est là, déclara Catherine.

Où était encore passée Cynthia ? Le dernier des prétendants au poste avait été intéressant physiquement mais ce n'était pas son genre. Elle lui tendit le CV et attendit.

-Merci Catherine. Vous pouvez le faire entrer.

Le CV était beau, superbement accompli même. Le graphisme était intéressant et avait une belle balance des couleurs. Il n'eut que le temps de balayer les noms des clients et des gens avec qui cette personne avait travaillé avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau. Il se leva de son bureau, vérifiant quelque chose sur son écran.

Il leva la tête et tendit la main d'un geste automatique.

-Brian Kinney, salua-t-il.

Brian fixa ses yeux sur le candidat potentiel et faillit s'arrêter net. La main serra la sienne avec confiance et poigne. Ca ne dura probablement qu'une seconde mais ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il eut.

-Justin Taylor, répondit le jeune homme face à lui.

Il avait grandi, mûri. Son corps était plus masculin. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus et intenses que dans ses souvenirs. Les mèches blondes étaient parfaitement coupées mais plus longues qu'auparavant, le vieillissant sensiblement. Adieu les pantalons trop larges et les t-shirts aux phrases ou motifs ridicules. La chemise claire tombait, impeccable sur un pantalon élégant sans être prétentieux. L'adolescent avait grandi.

Brian se retrouva brusquement à court de mots. Ca ne dura qu'un temps. Il lui indiqua le siège et se rassit à son bureau. Il le regarda poser son portfolio près du fauteuil et s'installer. Ce n'était pas la posture d'un gamin inexpérimenté mais celle d'un homme sûr de lui, imposant et charismatique. Brian eut un sursaut dans son pantalon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai été contacté par Adam Lyons pour un entretien, répondit Justin absolument pas déstabilisé.

-Tu vis ici ?

Justin eut un petit sourire amusé et sexy. Brian sentit de nouveau quelque chose au creux des reins.

-Tu n'as pas eu le temps de lire mon CV, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis le combien ? Dixième ?

- Onzième, répondit Brian en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je comprends. Bien, alors pour commencer, j'ai 23 ans. J'ai été diplômé d'un Master Arts&Medias avec une spécialisation Marketing de l'Institut des Beaux Arts de Pittsburgh en 2004. J'ai effectué trois stages pendant mon cursus au sein de Ryder, ensuite de la nouvelle agence qui a racheté la précédente, Vangard, toutes deux situées à Pittsburgh et enfin Lloyd & CO, ici à New York. Lloyd & CO n'ayant aucun poste à pourvoir à la fin de ma formation m'ont alors assuré leur clientèle et fidélité si je souhaitais me lancer en freelance, ce que j'ai fait. Vangard, Lloyd et depuis peu Kennedy & Collins sont les principales agences faisant appel à mes services, j'ai également des clients directs. Je travaille en parallèle sur ma carrière d'artiste. J'ai exposé dans plusieurs galeries ici à New York mais aussi à Pittsburgh.

Brian écouta et enregistra chaque information. Le gosse avait passé son master avec deux ans d'avance, effectués trois stages dans des entreprises importantes. Il savait pour Vangard, anciennement Ryder et avait été étonné de voir l'ampleur que l'agence avait prise.

Il avait toujours su que Justin avait du talent mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à ça. Il avait dépassé les attentes qu'il avait pu avoir à l'époque. Comment avait-il pu ignorer le fait que son agence travaillait avec lui.

-Depuis combien de temps travailles-tu avec Kennedy & Collins ?

-Six mois.

-Sur quel contrat ?

-La dernière campagne pour les cosmétiques Visible, l'évènementiel des hôtels Mystic, j'ai été contacté pour la campagne précédente de DKNY.

Il avait travaillé sur Visible et avait participé à DKNY. Comment avait-il pu ignorer le nom du freelance à l'origine des visuels. Il observa Justin sortir son book et le lui tendre. Il le regarda un moment avant d'observer ces travaux.

-Pourquoi avoir répondu à l'invitation ?

-Aucune idée. Un poste de directeur artistique junior dans l'une des meilleures agences du pays ne se refuse pas surtout si cette même agence vous contacte et non l'inverse. Les opportunités de travail ne sont pas nombreuses ces derniers temps, même avec du talent. Être indépendant apporte une liberté artistique et créative que j'aime mais malgré tout, le travail est irrégulier et les factures ne le sont pas.

Les travaux étaient impressionnants. C'était de loin le meilleur candidat qu'il avait eu jusqu'à maintenant. Les suivants seraient peut-être encore meilleurs mais il y avait cette chose au creux de son ventre qui oscillait entre son estomac et son entrejambe qui le déroutait.

Ce n'était que Justin.

C'était une mauvaise excuse. Justin avait prouvé par le passé qu'il n'était pas comme les autres.

-C'est pas mal.

-C'est brillant, rectifia Justin avec un léger sourire sûr et satisfait, un peu hautain.

Brian se mit à sourire plus qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à rire, il avait une image. L'interaction était amusante, grisante. Justin n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, il avait toujours dit ce qu'il pensait tout haut malgré les problèmes qu'il pouvait s'attirer.

-Bien, cela suffira pour l'instant.

-Pour l'instant, répéta Justin toujours avec ce petit sourire fatal sur les lèvres.

Il se retint un instant de se lécher les lèvres. Justin jouait avec lui. Il lui tendit le portfolio. Justin le rangea soigneusement dans son sac et se leva en même temps que Brian.

Il lui tendit la main et Justin la serra un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

-Monsieur Taylor.

-Ce fut un plaisir, Monsieur Kinney, sourit-il et il sortit.

Brian attendit une minute et se laissa tomber sur son siège, vidé, un sourire planté sur le visage. La porte s'ouvrit quelques instant plus tard.

-Brian ? Il y a… s'interrompit Cynthia en le regardant, quoi ?

-Où est-ce que tu étais ?

-Sarah de la comptabilité avait besoin de documents urgents. C'est quoi ce sourire ?

-Hein ?

-Comme si tu venais de t'envoyer en l'air ou que tu prévoyais de partir à la chasse aux gros clients.

-Est-ce que tu as lu la liste ?

-Non, les rendez-vous m'ont été donnés avec des numéros pas de noms.

-Tu ne devineras jamais qui vient de sortir de ce bureau.

-Brad Pitt ? Mince je l'ai raté !

-Justin Taylor.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as entendu.

-Le Justin de Pittsburgh. Le joli petit derrière à la gueule d'ange ?

-Celui-là même.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait en ville ?

-Il vit ici. Il a été contacté pour le job.

-Nom. De. Dieu. Et alors ?

-Intéressant. Trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux sur lui depuis 2004.

-Tu as son CV dans les mains.

-On ne met pas tout sur un CV.

Cynthia haussa les sourcils, Brian ne la regardait même plus. Elle se tourna, hésitant à sortir, quand elle l'entendit de nouveau mais ce n'était pas adressé à elle.

-Très intéressant...

**BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ**

-Novotny Palace ?

-Hey Deb.

-Brian !

-J'avais un tympan à cette oreille Debbie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose de grave ? s'enquit-elle.

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'appeler ma deuxième mère pour avoir des nouvelles de la famille ?

-Brian, accouche.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour Justin ?

-Sunshine ?

-Oui, lui.

-Ben quoi ?

-Brillantes études, exil à New York ?

-Il est à New York ?

-Debbie, prévint-il.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il était à New York, Brian. Il nous a dit qu'il partait bosser dans une ville sur la côte. Je sais que Jennifer a hypothéqué la maison qu'elle a obtenu dans le divorce pour lui payer ces études. J'ai été à sa remise de diplôme. Il appelle régulièrement, refuse de parler de sa vie trop personnelle, peu de son travail sauf quand il s'agit d'une exposition.

-Donc tu sais des choses.

-Il nous envoie une carte quand il part en vacances, nous invite à chaque exposition et revient souvent en ville pour nous voir tous. Ce qui inclut nous, Michael et sa famille et les filles et les enfants. Jennifer et Molly participent toujours aux événements de l'association surtout depuis que Craig s'est distancé de Molly.

-Quel bon garçon.

-Il pense à nous.

-Je sens les reproches venir.

-C'est de ta faute !

-Je n'étais même pas là.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

-Dans ce cas, je peux aussi dire qu'il ne m'a pas dit au revoir.

-T'es un idiot, Kinney.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour Sunshine ?

-Le monde est petit, Deb.

-Oh Seigneur ! Comment va-t-il ? Tu l'as vu ? Est-ce qu'il mange assez ? Est-ce qu'il a l'air bien ?

-Doucement. D'après ce que j'ai vu, il a l'air très bien.

-Vous avez baisé.

_Ce n'était pas une question_.

-Quelle opinion as-tu de moi !? Je suis blessé.

-Je te connais.

-Je n'ai pas attenté à l'honneur de ton Sunshine.

-… Méfie-toi. Tu as fait assez de mal à ce gosse.

-Ca te soulagerait si la prochaine fois c'est le contraire ? Juste au cas où, que je l'informe de ça, si nous reprenons contact.

-Tu n'as jamais pu résister à ce petit, Brian. Tu crois que c'est aujourd'hui que tu vas commencer ?

-Le ciel nous le dira. Je dois y aller. Tellement peu de temps, tellement de choses à faire.

-Oui. Bye kiddo, prends soin de toi.

-Toi aussi.

Brian éteignit son portable.

-Brian ? J'ai ce que tu voulais.

Il sourit. Cynthia ferma la porte du bureau et s'installa sur le divan. Brian se leva prit deux verres dans le placard et s'installa dans le fauteuil. Cynthia les servit tous deux du fameux whisky d'Adam.

-C'est pas un peu tôt pour l'happy hour ?

-Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour un bon verre.

Il trinqua, but une gorgée en s'installant plus confortablement et défit sa cravate.


	7. Flamme de passion

**Bonsoir ! Nouveau & dernier chapître de cette première partie d'histoire ! Bonne lecture !**

**~Darling~**

Brian regarda par la fenêtre et attendit. Il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Justin Taylor, Il le laissait juste convaincre les autres membres de la direction. Ils étaient cinq à avoir été sélectionné. Le deuxième entretien déciderait de leur sort.

Il ne valait mieux pas pour lui qu'il regarde Justin, il savait que leur petit jeu recommencerait. Six ans qu'ils n'y avaient pas joué et ils n'avaient toujours pas perdu la main.

L'entretien se termina plus vite qu'il ne pensait, il serra la main de Justin en essayant de ne pas penser à l'électricité qui était passé entre eux et leurs regards. La porte se ferma derrière lui et Brian se rassit. Décision du jury.

-Il me plaît, déclara Kennedy.

-Il sait parler. Il a la présence, le talent. Il ira loin, renchérit Collins.

-Il a du potentiel, ajouta Adam. Brian ?

Trois voix contre lui. Qu'il dise oui ou non, la décision était déjà prise. Il pouvait se permettre de ne pas signaler qu'il connaissait Justin.

-Il a ce qu'il faut pour le poste.

-Je crois que nous avons fini alors.

-Il est de Pittsburgh. Et il a travaillé pour Ryder, remarqua Adam.

_Manqué_.

-Nous devrions surveiller de plus près cette ville et les talents qui s'y cachent. Ils vont finir par s'approprier New York, plaisanta Collins.

-N'est-ce pas ce qu'il a lui-même dit ? « Conquérir New York et la scène artistique. » ? demanda Adam.

Brian ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Justin avait gardé son culot naturel apparemment.

-Il semblerait que nous ayons à faire à un prodige qui sait ce qu'il veut. Vous ferez probablement face à quelqu'un d'envergure, messieurs. Nous vous laissons annoncer la nouvelle ?

Kennedy et Collins disparurent. Adam s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège. Brian se leva et s'appuya contre la table, haussant les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi ? fit-il, un peu exaspéré.

-Tu te l'es fait.

-Je peux savoir dans quel monde particulièrement fantasque tu vis pour penser une seconde que ce serait ton problème.

-Ce gamin, il a du Kinney dans les yeux.

-Crois-moi, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Il est né comme ça.

-Donc tu le connais.

-Lâche-moi Adam.

-Ca risque d'être un problème si vous devez travailler ensemble.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ça ne t'a pas empêché de te faire Smith de la gestion pendant près d'un an, commenta-t-il. Je n'ai aucune raison de t'expliquer quoique ce soit. Ma vie, mon boulot. Je me fous de ce que tu peux penser. Je suis professionnel, il l'est. La question est réglée. Maintenant si tu as des recommandations, tu devrais en parler tout de suite aux grands patrons avant qu'on annonce à Taylor qu'il a la place.

Adam soupira et leva les bras au ciel.

-Je me pose juste des questions.

-Que tu n'as pas à te poser. Il t'intéresse ?

-Qui ne serait pas intéressé par quelqu'un comme ça ?

-Vous êtes grands, vous faites votre vie mais les questions que tu viens de me poser, tu ferais bien de te les poser. Et à ta place, je me méfierai.

Brian lui sourit, machiavélique.

-Il est plus redoutable qu'il n'en a l'air, reprit-il

Il décrocha le téléphone.

-Cynthia ? Fais entrer Taylor.

La porte s'ouvrit et le blond avança vers eux avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-Lundi matin. 8h30, répondit Brian.

-Salaire ?

-Standard sans compter les primes et l'avancement sur la durée.

-Horaires ?

-Aléatoires.

-Privilèges ?

-Couverture sociale, place de parking.

-Voiture de fonction ?

Brian lui jeta un regard noir et Justin sourit. Il allait trop loin et il le savait.

-Il y a cependant une clause de mobilité dans le contrat.

-Régulier ?

-Dépendant des contrats et du besoin de votre présence.

-Congés ?

-A débattre.

- A Lundi matin, répondit Justin en hochant la tête. Merci.

Le sourire était sincère, il ne sautait peut-être pas au plafond, mais il était content d'avoir eu la place, ça se voyait dans ses yeux.

-Ce sera un plaisir de travailler ici.

-Pour nous, aussi, répondit Adam en lui tendant la main.

Justin la serra avec gratitude et sympathie. Brian sourit devant la platitude. Il accompagna le nouveau membre de l'équipe jusqu'à la porte.

-Les locaux seront prêts lundi, et votre bureau équipé.

-Un bureau ? Je pensais travailler avec l'équipe directement.

-Vous en avez un, après, c'est à vous de décider ce que vous en faites.

Justin hocha la tête et le suivit en dehors de la salle, où Cynthia l'attendait en souriant. Brian les regarda se sourire un instant. Encore des blonds.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, Justin.

-Merci Cynthia. Toujours aussi charmante.

-Menteur. Mais au moins c'est plus crédible de ta part que de la sienne.

Justin se mit à rire et Brian sentit quelque chose se réveiller dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois que Justin riait depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus.

-Comment le nouveau membre de Kennedy, Collins, Lyons & Kinney va-t-il fêter son nouveau travail ? demanda Cynthia.

-Je n'ai encore fait aucun plan.

Brian savait reconnaître une ouverture quand on la lui faisait.

-Une idée ? demanda Justin à son attention.

Brian sourit.

-Pourquoi pas au Nightingale. 20 heures ?

-D'accord. Cynthia ? interrogea Justin.

Brian aimait Cynthia qui comprenait sa subtilité et son mode de fonctionnement par cœur.

-Navrée, ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous, peut-être une prochaine fois ? Je pense que nous aurons le temps pour ça.

-Oui, j'espère. Je pourrais avoir besoin de manger et je serais ravi de le faire en ta compagnie. Je sais à quel point certaines personnes aiment ne pas céder à l'appel de la gourmandise, s'amusa Justin.

-Je préfère l'appel de la chair. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser Monsieur Taylor, certains ici aiment à penser qu'il y a un travail à accomplir derrière la façade de ce building.

Justin et Cynthia se sourirent de nouveau avant qu'il ne sorte des locaux. Ca commençait bien.

-Je sens que les choses vont devenir intéressantes dans les environs, s'amusa son assistante.

Brian ferma les yeux et se pinça le haut du nez. La migraine, elle revenait.

**BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ**

A 20 heures, Brian entra dans le bar lounge, tendant sa veste à la jeune fille qui lui montra le chemin du salon. La salle était doucement éclairée, les couleurs chaudes, les canapés et larges fauteuils de cuir florissaient autour de tables design.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour le trouver. Assis dans l'un des fauteuils, Justin lisait tranquillement un livre, deux verres sur la table. Brian retint un sourire. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil à coté du sien. Justin leva les yeux de son livre, le rangeant dans son sac.

-Hey.

-Hey, répondit Brian en prenant son verre. Double ?

Justin lui sourit et prit le sien. Il lui tendit son verre.

-A ta nouvelle carrière.

Justin trinqua et but une longue gorgée de son whisky. Brian fit de même, appréciant le fait que Justin se souvienne de ce qu'il aimait boire. Il n'était pas dupe. Justin le regardait et il en faisait de même. C'était le jeu. Il fallait reconnaître la personne qu'ils avaient été dans celle qu'ils étaient devenus.

Brian se souvenait qu'un gamin qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, insatiable, bavard, idéaliste et naïf. En face de lui, il y avait un homme sûr de lui, sexy, beau, à l'allure calme, au regard et au sourire redoutables.

Visiblement, les expériences avaient forgé Justin en un morceau de choix. Ils engagèrent la conversation et Brian fut étonné de voir qu'au-delà de ce qu'il avait envie de dévorer sur l'instant, il y avait quelqu'un d'intéressant, d'intelligent.

Les heures étaient passées plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient tous deux pensé. Aucun d'eux ne sut vraiment comment ils se retrouvèrent sur le pas de la porte de l'appartement de Brian. Ils avaient continué à discuter tout le temps du trajet et jusque dans le hall de l'immeuble pour ne plus dire un seul mot dans l'ascenseur.

La tension entre eux était montée en l'espace d'une seconde quand ils réalisèrent vers où ils allaient. Brian ouvrit la porte de son appartement, laissant entrer Justin et ferma derrière lui.

La lumière baignait agréablement la pièce. Brian était un dingue de design, particulièrement italien et ça se ressentait dans tout l'appartement mais, contrairement au loft, tout semblait plus chaleureux. Ce n'était définitivement pas la canicule, mais il aimait l'ambiance qui s'en dégageait. La décoration du loft de Pittsburgh avait été très minimaliste dans le style industriel. Maintenant il vivait à Manhattan : différents endroits, différentes façons de les voir et de les apprécier.

Justin sourit en observant les alentours mais, malgré cela, quand il se retourna vers lui, il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'ils ne soient accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Le baiser était torride, enivrant. Brian pouvait sentir la chaleur parcourir son corps et son érection frotter contre la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. La main de Justin dans ses cheveux agrippait, dirigeait sa tête sans qu'ils détachent leurs lèvres, leurs langues se battant l'une contre l'autre férocement.

C'était passionné. Les vêtements volaient, les mains cherchaient, caressaient, griffaient la moindre parcelle de peau. Les corps étaient pressés ensemble, les érections se frottaient avec de plus en plus d'urgence.

Les gémissements étaient de plus en plus durs à retenir et aucun d'eux ne faisait vraiment d'effort, grisé par le contact, désireux de plus, excité par les sons qu'ils produisaient.

Quand ils tombèrent sur le lit, Brian se demanda une seconde comment ils y étaient arrivés. Sur lui, Justin embrassait, léchait sa peau, descendant encore et encore, toujours plus bas. Brian ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il voulait encore l'embrasser, encore toucher ses cheveux, sentir leurs membres l'un contre l'autre et pourtant il se trouvait incapable de faire un geste pour le ramener vers lui.

Tout s'évapora dès l'instant où il sentit la langue de Justin passer sur son gland. Il n'était plus capable de penser, réfléchir, arrêter tant que Justin continuait de le torturer de sa langue et de sa bouche.

Il était maintenant clair que Justin avait parfait l'art de la fellation dont il était déjà un grand nom quand Brian était parti. Il aurait aimé que ça dure encore, toujours plus longtemps et quand il éjacula dans sa bouche, il crut que ça venait de commencer.

L'esprit saturé mais pas rassasié, il le fit basculer sous lui, redécouvrant le corps de Justin avec fièvre et désir. Il était encore dur et il le voulait encore et encore. Il souleva les hanches du blond l'attirant contre lui, écartait les fesses, glissait sa langue contre la peau salée par la sueur.

La voix de Justin s'élevait dans l'air à chaque coup de langue, à chaque va et vient de ses doigts en lui. Il attrapa un préservatif sur la table de nuit. Justin le lui prit des mains et le regarda intensément, ravageant sa bouche d'un énième baiser.

Il se saisit du membre de Brian, pompa une fois, deux avant d'y mettre le préservatif.

-Baise-moi, gémit Justin d'une voix rauque.

Brian était arrivé à sa limite. Il le pénétra et l'embrassa violemment. Allant et venant, il en perdait presque le souffle, la bouche ouverte, les lèvres sur celles de Justin.

-Brian… oh… Brian !

Il sentit son orgasme venir comme une déferlante sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. A l'instant où Justin atteint le sien, il sentit l'étau se resserrer autour de son pénis et ce fut terminé.

Il s'effondra sur Justin, vidé de toutes forces.

**A suivre...**


	8. Je n'ai plus 17 ans

**≈ New York - Septembre 2007 ≈ **

Quelque chose le gênait.

Il avait l'habitude du soleil qui tombait sur lui le matin quand il oubliait de fermer les rideaux : la vue imprenable sur Central Park avait un prix.

Il était habitué à sentir de temps à autre cette douleur dans son dos quand il avait mal dormi. Toutes ces petites choses, de la douceur des draps au moelleux de l'oreiller. Mais ce matin-là, en ouvrant les yeux, Brian sentit que quelque chose n'était définitivement pas à sa place.

Il sortit du lit et alla pisser. Il se lava les mains, s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide pour se réveiller, décidant qu'il faudrait qu'il se rase avant de partir travailler. Il alla allumer la machine à café, sortant un mug du placard et laissa le sucre à sa place. Il aurait besoin de quelque chose de fort pour commencer la journée.

Il repartit à la salle de bain, toujours avec ce sentiment bizarre qu'un truc clochait. La douche qu'il prit ne lui clarifia pas les idées, pas plus que la branlette. Le rasage, le brossage de dents, rien n'y fit, même pas la sensation du tissu hors de prix recouvrant sa peau.

Il avait l'impression que cette sensation ne voulait pas disparaître et que ça durait plus longtemps que les vingt minutes qui avaient suivi son réveil. Il passa derrière le comptoir de la cuisine et regarda la cafetière d'un œil critique.

Maintenant il savait. Il n'avait pas allumé la machine en descendant mais l'avait éteinte. Le journal était posé sur le comptoir. Le pot était rempli de café noir et fort comme il l'aimait et encore brûlant.

Il fronça les sourcils et prit son attaché-case. Il prendrait un café en allant au bureau.

**BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ**

Il passa les portes de Kennedy & Collins, son humeur au plus bas. Cynthia lui jeta un drôle de regard et laissa courir. Elle savait quand l'ouvrir et quand la fermer, c'est pour ça qu'il l'appréciait tant.

Il se dirigea droit vers son bureau et s'installa, laissant son assistante lui énoncer le programme de la journée. Il y avait un gros client qui venait pour la démonstration dans l'après-midi et Brian se dit qu'il devait trouver un moyen de remonter son humeur s'il voulait être au top. Il allait toucher une commission énorme pour celui-là.

Il pourrait prendre des vacances, partir dans un endroit chaud, sexy et trépidant. Il en avait besoin, désespérément. La matinée s'enchaîna à toute vitesse, coup de fil sur coup de fil, paperasse sur paperasse. Il ne prit pas le temps de déjeuner, grimaçant en voyant Cynthia partir, la remerciant plus tard quand elle passa lui déposer un sandwich de son restaurant préféré.

-Les nouvelles planches pour Steinberg Diamond sont prêtes.  
>-Qu'un stagiaire les apporte.<br>-Brian, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirai que tu évites de sortir de ton bureau par tous les moyens.  
>-J'ai du travail contrairement à d'autres qui trouvent le temps de jacasser.<br>-Vire tes fesses de ce putain de bureau parce que personne ici ne fera le boulot à ta place.

Elle avait dit ça sans cri, sans véhémence. L'opposé de Debbie dans l'attitude, la même dans le contenu. Il grimaça quand elle sortit. Il avait besoin de voir les dernières planches avant la réunion. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le département artistique.

Il le repéra dès qu'il entra dans les locaux. Il irradiait. On pouvait voir qui était le patron sans qu'il soit menaçant, et ses mèches blondes suivaient chacun de ses mouvements. Brian frissonna malgré lui.

Il ne fallut qu'une minute à Justin pour lever la tête vers lui et lui sourire. Il retint une grimace.

-Monsieur Kinney.

Justin était de bonne humeur. Ca ne faisait qu'en ajouter à la sienne.

-Taylor.

Il vit Justin hausser brièvement un sourcil, il avait dû être moins subtil dans sa réponse qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

-Les visuels sont terminés.

Il observa les mouvements involontairement sensuels de Justin quand il alla chercher les panneaux. Il ne savait pas vraiment si Justin était réellement aussi innocent quand à sa démarche ou s'il l'exagérait légèrement pour essayer d'attirer son attention mais Brian en était plus conscient que d'habitude et ça l'énervait.

Justin lui fit signe et il le suivit jusqu'à la table d'architecte sur laquelle Justin aimait travailler. Il passait presque la plupart de son temps dans le bureau commun plutôt que dans le sien et Brian ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi.

Les visuels présentés étaient parfaits. C'était tout ce qu'il avait imaginé et souhaité pour cette campagne et son agacement augmenta encore. Il ne trouvait rien à redire et ça le perturbait : il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à lui reprocher.

-La police ici mériterait d'être plus importante, rééquilibrée.  
>-Si je puis me permettre, la balance est parfaite et la taille idéale, mais si vous tenez à avoir une nouvelle version, nous ferons les modifications nécessaires.<p>

Il ressentit une satisfaction que lui-même jugeait malsaine en voyant l'enthousiasme de Justin reculer devant son agressivité. Il devrait éprouver de la culpabilité et peut-être qu'au fond, très au fond, il y en avait mais pour l'instant Brian ne la trouvait pas.

**BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ**

-Hey.

Brian leva les yeux de son dossier. Justin s'assit en face de lui. Il retint un soupir. Il avait pensé qu'il échapperait à l'inquisition à la pause midi, mais c'était sans compter le caractère d'emmerdeur de Justin.

-Occupé à pourrir la vie des autres services ?  
>-Pas plus que d'habitude.<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Justin.  
>-Rien, répondit-il sèchement.<p>

Justin le dévisagea, prouvant qu'il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Brian soutint son regard sans ciller. Justin ferma les yeux, soupira et se leva lentement.

-J'en étais sûr.

Brian ne dit rien. Soit Justin savait lire dans les pensées, soit il bluffait. Deux choix possibles.

-Quand tu auras décidé de grandir deux secondes et de me parler, appelle-moi.

Justin sortit et Brian sourit un peu, attendant le claquement de la porte. Qui ne vint pas. Elle se referma calmement sans effusion. Il venait de rater quelque chose et n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi.

Par la vitre, il vit Justin sourire à un jeune homme, probablement un stagiaire et les regarda partir avec une grimace. Sa journée était définitivement partie pour être mauvaise.

**A suivre...**

(Vraiment désolé pour la longue attente je voulais terminer cette histoire avant de poster d'autres chapîtres & maintenant que c'est fait, préparez vous à des rafales de chapîtres ! Merci pour les reviews, vous êtes les meilleurs, bonne lecture !)


End file.
